


untitled 1

by caerte_antmmore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, lapslock, no beta we die like gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerte_antmmore/pseuds/caerte_antmmore
Summary: so here's how it looks:a robot hugs a rock and the icicle formed atop it melts and soaks its wires.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	untitled 1

so here's how it looks:

a robot hugs a rock and the icicle formed atop it melts and soaks its wires. the robot does not feel it or understand it or stop it. the robot was programmed to hug that with the lowest temperature despite lacking any semblance of warmth itself, in a cruel show of kindness and affection on behalf of its creator, and it deemed the rock coldest beneath its ice layers. the rock does not feel it or care about it and sits perfectly still and unmoving, unmoved. neither cares nor knows caring, only doing as it was made to.

but if the rock could care, if the rock felt, it would hug the robot back, take it and embrace it in its arms, and give the robot the loving that they were devoid of.

and if the robot felt it would continue its actions, wishing to give that kindness it mimics, in a desperate attempt to love and be loved back, and it would care, and it would feel.

it looks just like a pile of metal next to sand, now.


End file.
